The Lucky One
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Danny And Linda Both Have The Same Bad Feeling But Neither Of Them Know What The Future Holds. They Will Only Have To Wait A Few Months Before The Feeling Becomes A Reality. I Own Nothing! All Rights Go To CBS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 1

She stood at the nurses' station, she looked at the clock, she had watched the pass ten hours fly by and she only had a few minutes left of her shift. Then she would walk 4 blocks to the 8th precinct and she would get a ride home with her husband who was finishing kind of early for him.

Linda smiled when the clock read 10; she walked towards the nurses' locker room. She grabbed her jacket and bag from her locker. It had been a bad shift for her. So she just wanted to be with her boys. All three of them. Erin and Nicky were babysitting Jack and Sean until one of them got home.

"Night everyone" Linda waved to the other nurses as she left "Night Linda, be careful" Linda smiled, she walked outside and the late night November air hit her. She knew the walk would get out the images of today from her head.

Linda turned the corner 4 blocks later and saw all the police squad cars parked outside, what made the walk even better was that she saw Danny's Jeep still parked outside, she would have been mad if she had of missed him.

She walked inside the precinct and the desk sergeant recognised her straight away. He let her straight through, she knew her way around the place and she wasn't a threat to any of the officers unless Danny had upset her then she was a threat but only to him.

She saw Danny sitting at his desk talking to his partner Jackie about the case they had just closed. Linda was glad they had managed to close the case; she didn't like a grumpy Danny when they hadn't.

Jackie smiled at the sight of Linda "Looks like you have a visitor Reagan" Danny turned around and smiled "Hey babe, what you doing here?" Linda returned the hug he had greeted her with "Hi, I came to get a ride home"

Danny looked at her "please tell me you didn't walk here" Linda looked down "the walk did me good after the shift I just had" Danny's hands slid down to her small baby bump "let's get you guys home, night Jackie" Linda waved "night you guys" Jackie said as she went back to her paperwork.

They got into Danny's Jeep; Linda knew he was mad at her. They made their way slowly home. "I'm sorry I walked to the precinct" Danny had stopped at a red light, he looked at her "its fine, I just worry about you". Linda leant over and kissed his cheek.

Linda was three months pregnant; Linda remembered he had been just as over protective of her when she had been pregnant with both Jack and Sean. But for some reason they both had the same feeling that this pregnancy was going to be different…

What Do You Think?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 2

Danny pulled up outside their house, the lights were all one "I wonder who is still awake" Linda said as she walked towards the front door, Linda walked inside and was greeted by both her boys "you guys are still awake" Jack and Sean both nodded "they wouldn't go to sleep until at least one of you was home" Erin explained. Danny hugged his sister "thanks sis" he then hugged his niece. Erin and Nicky said goodnight to everyone then left.

Linda saw Sean was rubbing his eyes "bedtime boys" normally they would try and argue but not tonight. Both boys fell asleep as soon as their little heads hit the pillow, Linda just laid on the bed, she was too tired to even get changed out of her uniform.

Danny came into their bedroom and saw her "someone's tired" Linda looked up at him "I just hope tonight I can actually get some sleep" Danny got changed out of is suit "you will, cause I'm here" Danny climbed into their bed and wrapped his strong arms around her. "What if it's another boy?" Linda hit him "hey it could be a girl" Danny sighed.

"Danny, raising a girl isn't hard, she just needs your love unconditionally, you always in her corner and she must know that no matter what she does, how badly she messes up that her daddy will be there to catch her"

Danny smiled "I can do that, plus no dating until she's 30" Linda hit him again "what if all girls listened to their fathers when they get told that, I wouldn't of met or married you" Danny kissed her head "naughty naughty"

Linda laughed "plus another boy in the family I think Nicky may go mad at least I know I will, 3 boys is my limit, I wouldn't mind a little girl but I don't care boy or girl I will love this baby just like I love my other babies" Danny looked at her "do you wanna know?" Linda looked back at him "I think so, it would make everything easier, and will you be there with me?" Danny kissed her "of course I will"

The next morning was Linda's day off and the boys had a parent-teacher conference so they had the whole day until they had to go in to speak to the teachers. Linda had plans that worked around the meeting times.

Linda walked downstairs, she saw the boys eating breakfast but Danny was making it "Wow I could get used to this everyday" She kissed Jack and Sean good morning. Linda smiled at Danny "so is it Detective Reagan, Chef Division"

They all laughed, Danny kissed her "good morning to you too" Sean had a huge grin on his face "mom, dad made waffles" Linda was in shock "yo, you made waffles" Jack smiled "they're really good mom"

Linda sat down with a plate of her own waffles, she took a bite "wow that is really good Danny, if you ever wanted to quit your job and open a restaurant, you could call it Reagans" Danny laughed and kissed her cheek "nice try babe"

Danny said his goodbyes a few minutes later and left for the precinct, Linda looked at Jack and Sean. "I need to talk to you both" Jack knew it was serious "sure mom" Sean nodded in agreement. "I just wanted to know how you would both feel if the baby was a girl"

Jack looked at Sean and Sean looked back at Jack. Sean spoke up first "I wouldn't mind a little sister, then I can have a big brother and a little sister" Linda smiled "what about you Jack?" "I have the same feeling, having another little brother would be okay, but I would like a little sister"

Linda hugged them both "you guys must know that this doesn't change anything, both daddy and me still love you both so much" the boys nodded "we know mommy"

Linda smiled "right go get dressed, we have a few hours before we have to go to the school, I have a few ideas on how we can pass the time, but we have to go to the store first"

20 minutes later, Linda was backing out of the driveway and drove down the street; however the car that had been parked across the street also drove off behind them…

Is Someone Following Linda And The Boys?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 3

20 minutes later, Linda was backing out of the driveway and drove down the street; however the car that had been parked across the street also drove off behind them.

Linda saw in her rear-view mirror that the car that had previously parked across the street from the house was now 3 cars behind her. She got a bad feeling that just maybe she was being followed.

She tried to shake the feeling but then she noticed that the car followed every turn she took, every lane change, she now knew she was being followed, Danny had taught her how to spot a tail and this car was defiantly a tail.

Her babies were in the car with her. She didn't want anything to happen to them but she also didn't want to worry Danny. She knew if she rang and told him he would take her keys away from her like she was some kind of child.

So Linda decided to call the next best person: Jamie, Jamie was sitting at a desk waiting for Renzulli to be finished talking to a new rookie. Jamie saw his cell phone light up and the caller ID read Linda. He got worried; he knew it was bad if she was calling him and not Danny.

"Reagan" Linda stopped at a gas station and of course the car stopped as well "hey Jamie, I need a favour" Linda wrote down the license plate. "Sure Linda what's up?" Linda watched the car "I think I'm being followed, can you run the plate for me? Jamie got up the database on the computer in front of him "give me the plate" Linda told Jamie the plate and he ran it.

He got a shock when the computer had a match "this can't be right, the database says that the plate is registered to the One Police Plaza, that doesn't make sense" Linda got angry "your father is having me followed" Jamie couldn't believe what she was saying, Danny he could understand but not his dad.

Jamie could tell she was angry "what you gonna do?" Linda sighed "nothing, but on Sunday you guys might be one person short" Jamie saw Danny walking towards him in the office "You need to settle this like adults plus Danny has a view on this, come to dinner on Sunday and we will sort it out"

Danny was now in the office and wondered who his brother was inviting too Sunday dinner "who you talking to?" Jamie wrote down Linda and Danny got worried, why was his wife calling his brother.

Linda carried on driving towards the store "fine I'll come on Sunday but if it doesn't get resolved on Sunday Jamie I will go crazy" Danny reached out for the phone, Jamie just slapped his hand away "I gotta go Linda some annoying Detective is here" Linda laughed "tell Danny I said Hi, bye Jamie and thanks"

Jamie put his phone away "Linda says hi" Danny was worried and mad "why is my wife calling you?" Jamie sighed "nothing to worry about Danny but everything will be explained on Sunday"

Linda and the boys walked into the store, Linda saw the car pull into the car park but no one got out. "I thought we could make chocolate fudge brownie sundaes" the boys high fived each other "mommy's craving brownies so let's go"

They arrived home an hour later with all the things they needed, the boys ran inside the house cause they were excited but Linda was still hurt from the fact that Frank would have someone spy on her, safety or not, he should of told her.

Linda looked at the street and right on cue, there it was back parked across the street. She went inside and helped the boys make their sundaes, she knew Sunday was only a few days away, if Frank didn't confess then she would call the police and let Danny handle it.

Danny arrived home on his meal break; he thought nothing of the car watching his home. He saw the 3 of them sitting on the couch watching a movie eating their sundaes.

"Hey guys where is mine?" he's response came from Jack who just pointed at the kitchen. Danny sat down with them; he noticed that Jack and Sean were both cuddled up to Linda.

Half an hour later Danny had to go back to the precinct and Linda left with the boys cause they had to go meet their teachers. Linda noticed the car was once again following her "Sunday better come quickly"

Sean heard her "mommy, what's wrong?" Linda sighed "nothing sweetie, mommy likes Sunday dinner, you know quality family time" Jack nodded "me too, especially Grandpa, he's funny"

Linda hoped Jamie was right; she had no idea what was going to happen at dinner on Sunday, she then thought what if Frank had nothing to do with the car…

Has Frank Got Someone Following Linda?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 4

For Linda Saturday went so slowly and so did mass, but now she was walking out of church. Linda looked across the street from the church and she saw the car parked across the street, Linda managed to get Jamie's attention.

"this doesn't add up, if they are keeping me 'safe', then why today, I'm perfectly safe here with all of you" Jamie didn't recognised the people who were inside of the car but he couldn't get a good look at them anyway. "You need to tell Danny" Danny was standing behind them "tell Danny what?" They both turned around and looked at him "I'll explain over dinner, it's a family thing" Danny placed his arm around her shoulders "okay"

Everyone walked towards their cars then they would all meet up at Frank and Henry's for Sunday dinner like always. Danny noticed someone hanging around his car; he stopped Linda and the boys from getting any closer. Jamie had parked his car near theirs so he went to assist his big brother.

Everyone came running, when the car exploded, Danny and Jamie both went flying. Linda shielded the boys but afterwards she ran over to Danny and Jamie. Frank told Baker to take the boys and Nicky to the house, Henry went with them. Erin ran over to help her sister in law and brothers.

Both men sat up against a building, Linda checked them over, Danny was first "can you tell me your name?" Danny looked into her blue eyes "Detective Daniel Henry Reagan, your husband" Linda smiled and kissed him "good" Linda looked at Jamie "can you tell me your name?" Jamie looked at her and Erin "Officer Jamison Francis Reagan, 12th precinct" Erin smiled and gently hugged her little brother "No concussion but I recommend a trip to the hospital" Linda 'suggested' to them.

The front door opened, Henry was on his feet, the children just watched the front door, all the adults walked in, and Sean and Jack hugged Danny meanwhile Nicky hugged Jamie. Henry looked at them "someone care to explain what the hell just happened?" Jamie looked towards Linda "I think now might be time to tell them" Frank looked over at his daughter in law "tell us what Linda?"

They all sat down at the table and looked at Linda. Linda just hoped that they didn't hate her especially Danny. Linda sighed, it was now or never "I noticed a few days ago that a car was following me, it was parked the house and today it was parked outside church" Danny held her hands that were shaking, then it finally hit him "that's why you called Jamie". Linda turned to him "I didn't want to worry you".

Jamie spoke up "I ran the license plate but the database said that the plate is registered to the One Police Plaza" Everyone looked at Frank; Henry looked at his son "Francis?" Frank was just as confused as everyone else "I have no idea why someone from my building is following Linda around" then Erin asked the billion dollar question "could it have any connection to what just happened?" …

Is It All Connected?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 5

The family started to eat their family mean and as always the conversation topic was about their latest cases. Linda felt kind of sorry for Erin who had grown up around this but now that her own career played a part in theirs. Linda did sometimes wonder if maybe Danny should have married someone who had the same similar background to his.

Erin noticed the distant look on Linda's face "how about a game of what if?" everyone nodded including the boys and Nicky. "I'll start" Erin said looking at her father "dad, what if you hadn't of been PC, would you still be a cop?" Frank smiled "no, a retired cop" they all laughed then Nicky spoke up "my turn, Aunty Linda, what if you hadn't of married Uncle Danny, what would be different in your life?" everyone turned to look at Linda.

"Well for starters, I wouldn't have my amazing boys and I wouldn't live in New York but I think I'd still be a nurse and someone's wife and mother" Erin looked at her hands "Andrew D'Marco" both Erin and Linda burst out laughing, Danny smiled as he drank some wine, everyone else looked confused including Jamie.

"That boy could not take no for an answer" Erin explained to the others. "I think he asked me out like once a week" Linda said who was trying to stop laughing; Jack smiled "sounds like dad had competition" Danny ruffled his hair "are you kidding son? Andrew D'Marco is no a match for your old man" Linda smiled "He even asked me out when I started dating Danny"

Danny held her hand and kissed her cheek "and here we are 15 years later" Linda took a sip of her wine "what a 15 years it's been?" she winked at Danny. Everyone laughed including the boys. Linda then turned to Danny and asked him "are you still happy with your high school girlfriend?" Danny just wrapped his arms around her "yes and I always will be"

Jamie looked at his nephews "are you guys excited about having another sibling?" Sean nodded "Yeah cause I get to be a big brother, being the youngest sucks" Jamie laughed "tell me about it" Erin and Danny looked at Jamie "Hey!" Jack smiled "I hope it's a girl, so I get a little brother and sister" Danny smiled "that's exactly what I said when Aunty Erin and Uncle Joe was born then when Uncle Jamie was born we wanted a puppy"

Jamie stuck his tongue out at Danny, Danny returned it. Linda looked at Erin "I feel so sorry for you" Erin smirked "thank you, it was worse when there was 3 of them" Nicky looked at them "Uncle Joe was like that?" Danny, Jamie and Erin laughed, Frank looked at his granddaughter "Sometimes Uncle Joe would start them all off" Henry smiled "Joseph was defiantly the joker" Frank nodded "Danny was the protector, Erin was the mom of them, Joe was the joker and Jamie was just the baby"

Danny put his glass down "Someone had to look out for Joe and Jamie, plus I toughen them up"

Frank then got a phone call from Garrett about who was following Linda; it wasn't the response he had hoped for. Henry recognised the look that was spread across his sons face "Francis".

Frank looked at his family members and sighed "the car that has been following Linda is a clone, someone from my building gave out the cars details to someone so they could clone the car" Jamie nodded "so that if Linda reported being following the licence plate would come back to the One Police Plaza"

Danny placed his arm around Linda's shoulders and kissed her cheek "We'll get the babe, don't worry. They messed with the wrong family"

Who Is Following Linda?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 6

Danny and Linda arrived home, Jack and Sean just collapsed onto the couch. Danny locked up the front door and checked the rest of the house; Linda knew that Danny was once again in paranoid mode. Once Danny had made sure that the house was safe for them. The boys went upstairs to have a shower and get into bed.

Linda started to do a load of laundry until she noticed something "Danny" Danny walked down the stairs and over to her "yeah?" Linda poured laundry detergent over the side, she then blew on it and finger prints appeared.

Danny was shocked "wh what?" Linda pointed to the kitchen door lock "scratch marks babe, someone was in our house" Danny was shocked by how Linda saw all this and he missed it. Danny called in scene of crime unit, Linda stayed upstairs with the boys. Linda told the boys not to worry about anything and that they were all safe. "Jack can I sleep in your room please?" Jack nodded "sure little brother"

Sean climbed into his big brother's bed, Danny came up "hey guys, they said the house is safe but there is gonna be a monster sleeping on the couch for a few days" Jack and Sean ran downstairs "MONSTER!" they both jumped on Jamie.

Linda looked at Danny "Jamie can camp out in Jack's room with the boys, Sean is too scared to sleep alone" Danny placed his hands on her stomach "what about you both, are you gonna be scared tonight?" Linda was gonna tease him "Nope, perfectly fine"

The boys were laughing and joking around downstairs with Jamie, Jack and Sean had decided that wanted to camp out in the family room with Jamie. Linda brought down some sleeping bags and flash lights. Linda looked at Danny "you might need another non family officer protecting the house"

Linda sat on the bed, Danny watched his wife "we have to think Danny that maybe Andrew is behind all of this, think about it Danny. He's had a thing for me since high school and he's hated you since high school" Danny sat next to her "he did take chemistry in college so he would know how to make a bomb, his dad has connections everywhere so blackmailing someone at 1PP wouldn't be too hard for him"

Linda laid back on the bed "I still hate him, jezz and plus he's golf buddies with my sister's ex so he could find out our address" Linda was pissed "I wanna kill him"

She looked over at Danny "your quiet honey, you okay?" Danny looked over at her and her small bump "I don't want you stressing out over all this, I will get D'Marco and he will pay" Linda kissed him passionately "my macho man, I love you"

The boys were happily camped out in the family room with Jamie, even though he was there 'working' he would always make time for his nephews and niece no matter what. Linda didn't bother to look out of the window because she knew that the car would be parked across the street. She also knew that Danny would go out in the middle of the night and start trouble.

She'd rather try and forget about the car and have Danny safely sleeping next to her then out in the street starting a fight or spending all night at the precinct writing up the paperwork. Linda climbed into bed and waited for Danny but he went to the window and had a look. "Danny no please don't; wait until the morning please"

Danny knew that Linda was right, he didn't know who else would be watching them and during the day he had the advantage of having unmarked police cars surround the car but at this time of night they would hear the sirens before they saw the cars.

Danny gave in and climbed into bed next to Linda and just held her "what would I do without you?" Linda placed her hands over his "I don't know and I guess you'll never find out"

Is Andrew D'Marco After Linda & Danny?

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 7

The next morning Linda knew things were gonna be bad; she just had a feeling that someone was going to get hurt and she knew it would be Danny. She walked downstairs to see a big blue blur, she had at least 10 if not more officers standing in her family room discussing about what was going to happen.

Linda walked pass them all and sat down in the kitchen, she wasn't alone the boys were in there with Jamie. "Morning boys" Sean hugged her "morning mom and baby" Linda smiled "how did you sleep Jamie?" Jamie looked at Jack and Sean "I slept fine, I guess you saw New York's finest" Linda nodded and sipped her herbal tea to help with her pregnancy "how come you aren't out there?" Jamie took a sip of his coffee "Danny said he wanted me to be here to look after you and the boys"

Danny walked into the kitchen and saw Linda "hey babe, how are you both feeling today?" Linda kissed him "we are fine, Danny please be careful, I have a bad feeling about this" Danny kissed her and placed his hand on her bump "I'm not going anywhere okay, everything will be okay"

Jack punched Danny in the chest "oww" Danny ruffled his hair "I got my vest on okay just in case Andrew D'Marco has any surprises left" Linda 'kissed' Jack's hand better. Danny left the house just like the other officers.

Jamie made sure that the front door and backdoor was locked, Jack and Sean wanted to watch their dad in action but Linda told them that the house was too near and if someone started shooting they could get hurt. The 4 of them decided to stay in the kitchen and just pray that it was Andrew in the car and not some hired guy.

Linda rubbed her small bump, she knew it would be a few months before they met their new family member but she hoped everyone would be there especially Danny. Giving Birth to Jack was kind of easy there weren't any complications, Sean was born a month early but there weren't any complications again but Linda just knew that this time there might be some complications.

Jack looked at his mom "you okay mom?" Linda nodded "Just thinking about what are we going to call this little one" Sean looked at them "how did you come up with my name?" Linda smiled "Jack actually named you, he came up with the name Sean" Sean looked at his older brother "what about my middle name?" Linda looked at Jamie "you are named after someone very special" Sean was confused "but my name is Sean Jamison Reagan"

Jamie smiled "my name is Jamison Francis Reagan, so you have my name as your middle name, it's a family thing" Jack nodded "I'm named after grandpa and uncle Joe, Jack Joseph Reagan" Linda nodded "yes my father's name was Jack and daddy's middle name is Henry and uncle Joe was named after your grandma's brother Conor, so I think you should both name the baby, Sean you think of the first names and Jack you think of the middle names, remember one for a boy and one for a girl"

Sean looked at them "if it's a boy then the middle name has to be Daniel and what is Nickys' middle name?" Linda looked at Jamie "I don't think Nicky has one, not everyone has a middle name" Sean wrote the names down "Daniel if it's a boy and Mary if it's a girl after grandma"

A knock at the door interrupted their name talk, Jamie unlocked the front door and found Danny standing there "what happened?" they both walked into the kitchen. "We arrested the guy in the car and it was Andrew D'Marco, now all we need is a confession and an explanation why he blew up our car"

Linda hugged him but she knew it wasn't over "you'll never get him to confess Danny, he's way too smart for that" Danny nodded "he's already asked for his lawyer" Jamie shook his head "he'll probably say he was just in the neighbour when the cops arrested him for harassment, that's how his lawyer would put it"

Will Andrew D'Marco Get Convicted?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 8

Danny started to get frustrated Andrew and his 'amazing' lawyer. Andrew was denying that he even knew Linda. But Danny had a little trick up his own sleeve he brought out Linda's high school year book and Andrew had signed it saying 'you will always be my only love and we will be together one day' "Mr. D'Marco there is the proof that you know Linda Reagan" Andrew sighed "Okay fine, I know Linda, but I wasn't harassing her" Jackie wanted to punch the guy herself "so why have you been parking outside her house and following her for the past week"

Andrew looked at his lawyer who nodded "I heard that Linda was having marital problems" he looked at Danny "I thought she might like a friendly face to talk to or maybe to move on and finally be with a real man"

Jackie didn't want to have to restrain Danny but she knew she would have to if he went for Andrew. His lawyer piped up "my client wasn't harassing Mrs. Reagan, he was making sure that an old friend was okay and wasn't in need"

Jackie sighed "But he didn't make any contact with Mrs. Reagan, he just parked outside of her house and followed her wherever she went" Andrew looked down "I didn't want to argue with her or have her husband attack me" Danny had to try and hide his smile "like he did at prom, but I didn't mean to scare Linda, I just wanted to make sure that she was okay and not hurt"

Jackie sighed "So you were concerned about her health and safety, why didn't you call us to check in on her?" Andrew wanted to slap her "are you kidding? Her husband is a cop, his family are cops. I didn't want to make a situation worse for her"

Lawyer closed his briefcase "are we done here officers? My client was just making sure that a friend wasn't in trouble; he thought he was doing the best thing. You have no case, no one was hurt" Danny smirked "what do you know about the car bomb planted under Mrs. Reagan's husbands car, you have the knowledge and the resources to make the car explode?"

Andrew looked at Danny "No one got hurt, Linda was nowhere near it at the time" Jackie smiled "but you were there watching" Andrew's lawyer was giving up on him "what are you charging my client with?" Jackie looked at Danny; Danny smiled "Attempted murder and harassment"

His lawyer left the room; he had given up with Andrew. Danny just wanted to go home and be with his family. 2 officers came and took Andrew down to booking. Jackie high fived Danny "go home Reagan" Danny smiled he didn't have to be told twice. He stopped off at Linda's favourite Chinese place and got the boys their favourite pizza, he wanted to surprise them.

He walked in through the front door, he found the boys sitting on the floor and Linda was sitting on the couch "have you guys decided yet?" Jack looked at his mom "Ethan Daniel Reagan" Linda smiled "I like it what about you Sean?" Sean looked at them "for a girl Allie Mary Reagan" Linda smiled "I smell food so daddy must be home"

Danny walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza box at one end of the table and the Chinese cartons on the other end of the table "I brought dinner home after Andrew D'Marco got convicted of attempted murder and harassment"

Linda hugged him "aww Danny" the boys just tucked into their pizza. Linda kissed Danny, Danny was only happy enough to return the kiss. They sat down and enjoyed their Chinese food, Linda just watched her boys knowing that no one was watching them.

Linda was excited about her scan the next day finding out what they were having but she was worried that Andrew might get found not guilty or something could happen to Danny.

What Are Danny And Linda Having?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 9

Danny and Linda sat nervously in the hospital waiting area; Linda knew something was going to happen. Danny was right beside her, safe holding her hand. The boys were safe but she had a bad feeling. Danny kissed her cheek "everything is going to be fine" the doctor walked over "Linda Reagan" they got up and followed the female doctor, Linda made sure that her OB/GYN was a female.

Linda lied down on the table, Danny stood right beside her still holding her hand. The doctor got everything set up "are you guys ready?" Linda nodded "yes" the doctor started, she turned on the machine and there was their little baby. Danny smiled "can you tell what the baby is yet?" the doctor smiled "sometimes we can tell early and it looks like this is one of those times, you already have children" Linda smiled "yes 2 boys" the doctor looked at Linda and Danny "you better tell them to make way for a little sister, you're having a girl"

Danny kissed Linda's head "we're going to have a little girl" Linda smiled "can you tell if there is anything wrong?" the doctor looked at Linda "we can't right now but everything looks fine but your next scan will tell us a bit more and we can try to narrow down your due date as well"

Linda wiped off the gel from her stomach "thanks Melissa, I'll see you on Tuesday" Melissa nodded "I shall be here but try not to work too hard" both ladies laughed. Linda couldn't believe they were going to have a little girl, Linda knew that the boys would be excited and so would the rest of the family including Nicky but she knew Danny would be freaking out.

"Danny honey, it will be okay, you just need to be there for your little girl just like you are with the boys" Danny nodded "I know but what if I can't be a good dad to her"

Linda held his hands "Daniel Henry Reagan, you are an amazing husband and a wonderful father to our boys and you will be a wonderful father to our daughter, you are a great big brother to Erin and Jamie and you were to Joe. I know that you are a macho New York detective and a marine but I know that when you look into our daughters eyes, you will melt and she will have you wrapped around her little finger"

Danny smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her "What would I do without you Linda, You really are my world and my rock" Linda and Danny arrived back home, the boys were playing a basketball with Jamie in the backyard. They both ran over to Linda "so mom what is the baby?" the boys both asked her. Jamie tried not to listen.

Linda hugged them "you are going to have a little sister" the boys high fived each other "yes, do you like the name we picked out for her mom" Linda nodded "Allie Mary Reagan, what do you think Danny? The boys named the baby" Danny smiled "I like it and she has the best big brothers ever"

Linda went back into the house and Danny played basketball with his boys and little brother. Linda went into their spare bedroom, she looked around and held her bump "I really can't wait to meet you Allie, you have such a wonderful and loving family"

Linda heard the house phone rang "hello, this is Linda Reagan, an inmate wants to see me?, which inmate?" Linda walked downstairs and outside to where the boys were "I don't wish to see any inmate" Linda sat down on the back step and placed the phone in her lap "Danny" Danny turned around "the prison just called me Andrew D'Marco wants me to go visit him" Danny was pissed, what was this guy up to, Andrew needed to finally get the message that Linda was happily married and pregnant.

Jamie took the boys inside so Danny and Linda could talk, "Danny why won't he just leave us alone?" Linda finally broke down and cried into Danny's chest.

Will Andrew Ever Leave Linda Alone?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 10

*You May Need Tissues For The Next Couple Of Chapters*

Another 2 months had past, Linda was now 6 months pregnant, and she was slowly getting the house and the boys ready for the arrival of Allie. The rest of the family couldn't have been happier when they got told that Danny and Linda were having a girl, Nicky was very happy not to be the only girl. They all fell in love with the name Allie Mary Reagan.

Linda woke up one day and could smell paint; she walked into the nursery and saw Jamie, Danny and the boys painting it pink and purple. "Hey guys, what you doing?" Danny turned around "hey beautiful, getting ready for the little one, what do you think?" Linda smiled "very girly, I love it and I think Allie will as well" the boys smiled and high fived each other.

Linda walked downstairs to make them some coffee; she found Erin and Nicky in the kitchen with baby clothes and other baby items. "I'm guessing today is get ready for baby day" Erin nodded "yes, you never know when she might want to say hello" Linda rubbed her bump "not just yet I hope" Erin rubbed her bump "I finally have a niece to spoil" Danny came into the kitchen "you better take a number sis, I'm first then the boys, then dad and grandpa then Jamie then you" Erin threw a pink teddy at him that had Allie on it "oh my I love that" Nicky smiled "I saw it on my way home from school one day"

Jamie and the boys came down for their coffee and juice, the boys liked to talk to the bump because Linda had told them that Allie could hear them. "You are going to have the best brothers ever" Jack said while smiling. Erin smirked "yea that's what I thought but you never know"

Jamie pretended to be hurt by her comment "Erin I, I am hurt by that remark. I never did anything to you" Erin looked at him "my Barbie dolls" Jamie smiled "that was Joe" Erin looked at him "really? He told me it was you" Jamie rolled his eyes "of course he did you idiot, I'm the baby of the family" Danny handed him a pink pacifier to him "there you go baby" Jamie then threw it at him "you nervous about raising a girl Danny" Danny sipped his coffee and nodded "but I helped raise you 2 and Joe so raising a little girl shouldn't be that hard and plus she'll be a daddy's girl"

Linda touched her stomach "oww" Danny placed his hand over hers "Hey Allie, you kicking your mommy again" the baby kicked again "I think that was a yes" everyone took their turn to feel Allie kick. Linda loved it but she knew that Danny was going to be even more over protective of Allie then he was on her and the boys. Linda noticed the side of him when she was pregnant but also when Nicky turned 13 and started to talk about boys.

Linda knew that Danny would be a great dad to their daughter; he was to their sons why would Allie be any different just because she was a girl. The whole family was ready for their phone call to say that Linda was in labour and that the newest Reagan member was ready to meet everyone else.

Henry was so glad that he was still around to see meet his other great-granddaughter. They all knew that Margret, Mary and Joe were all missing out on something great but they were all there with them in spirit, when Danny left for work in the morning, Linda would always ask Joe to keep Danny safe. Frank did the same and he also asked Mary to keep an eye on Linda to make sure that nothing happened to their little granddaughter and daughter in law. Frank was honoured when they told him that Allie's middle name was going to be Mary.

Then the day turned went from amazing too bad within a few seconds. Danny's phone rang and so did Jamie's. It must have been bad to need both Reagan boys. But they said their apologies and goodbyes. Linda looked at the picture they had of Joe "Please Joe keep them safe, I need everyone here for the birth" Erin hugged her sister in law "they will be okay, Danny looked after us when we were kids and now Joe will look after Danny and Jamie"

Nicky and the boys were watching TV when the channel went to the news, it was breaking news and it had taken over all the channels. "What you seen behind me is a standoff between a gunman and the NYPD, we can confirm that 3 officers have been shot by the gunman who is hiding in the parking structure behind me." The reporter told the city of New York.

"Aunty Linda, mom" Nicky yelled at the women, they walked into the living room and the boys held on to Linda. Once again the camera was trained on Danny who wasn't wearing his vest and he was trying to get closer to the parking structure...

What Will Happen To Danny?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lucky One**

Because I love you guys so much and your reviews, here is Chapter 11 **EARLY!**

Chapter 11

*You May Need Tissues For The Next Couple Of Chapters*

Nicky and the boys were watching TV when the channel went to the news, it was breaking news and it had taken over all the channels. "What you seen behind me is a standoff between a gunman and the NYPD, we can confirm that 3 officers have been shot by the gunman who is hiding in the parking structure behind me." The reporter told the city of New York.

"Aunty Linda, mom" Nicky yelled at the women, they walked into the living room and the boys held on to Linda. Once again the camera was trained on Danny who wasn't wearing his vest and he was trying to get closer to the parking structure.

Linda wanted to jump through the TV screen and shoot Danny herself, he wasn't armed and he wasn't wearing his vest. Linda just held on to Sean and Jack and prayed that Danny would be okay. All she could do was watch, pray and wait for hopefully a good outcome.

Danny was trying to negotiate with the gunman, but all Danny was getting back from the guy was the sound of his own voice. Jamie could only watch in horror and have his brother's back just like all the other officers who were there.

Frank was watching from his office, he too wanted to shoot Danny for being stupid and reckless. He had a new baby on the way for crying out loud. Garrett was watching his friend and boss, he knew Frank found this job hard when his family was involved and 9/10 times it was Danny who was involved.

"I just want to talk to you" Danny yelled, his hands up to show to the gunman that he wasn't armed and was no threat to him. But all Danny got in return was silence. Jamie was trying not to run in after his brother and pull him out. He knew it would be what Linda and their father wanted.

"Mom is dad going to be okay?" Linda looked down at Sean; she had no idea how to respond. "Of course he will Sean, it's dad" Jack smiled at his little brother. Jack knew that he had to be brave for his little brother and for their mom. But inside Jack was just as scared as they were. Linda knew this, she kissed Jack's head "you are so much like your father" Jack smiled. Erin rubbed Linda's back "just breathe Linda, you have to think of the baby" Linda tried to get her breathing back to normal but she couldn't stop worrying about Danny and Jamie.

Jamie had now gotten closer to the entrance of the parking structure "Great now Jamie is playing hero" Erin threw her hands in the air. "Just breathe Erin" Linda smiled at her sister in law; it got a laugh out of all 5 of them.

Danny heard footsteps behind him and knew it wasn't the gunman he could see the gunman's shadow in front of him. He then smelt the cologne he recognised it was his baby brother "Jamie you better go" Jamie shook his head "no can do Danny, I'm doing my job"

"You must want something" Danny tried again but this time he got an answer, a shot rang out through the parking structure.

"Breaking news a shot has rung out from the parking structure behind us. We are unclear at this point if it was the gunman who shot either Detective Daniel Reagan or Officer Jamison Reagan or if one of them has shot the gunman or if it was a warning shot" Linda just held the boys closer to her, Nicky held on to Sean and Erin.

"They'll be okay right mom" Nicky and the boys said at the same time. Erin looked at Linda and Linda looked at Erin "I hope so" they said at the same time. Then it went from bad to worse, Linda got a sharp shooting pain in her stomach, she almost fell over due to the pain "Owww" Erin held Linda "what's wrong?" Linda looked at her "I I don't know, Owwww"

Nicky took the boys into the kitchen and called for an ambulance; Erin sat Linda on the floor and just held her hand and tried to get her through the pain.

Has Anyone Been Shot?

What's Happening Too Linda?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 12

*You May Need Tissues For The Next Couple Of Chapters*

The ambulance arrived and took Linda to the hospital; Erin sent a text to Frank to tell him where to come after the standoff was over. Jack and Sean were both worried about both their parents and little sister. Nicky held them until she saw the latest on the stand-off.

News Reporter "as you can tell the NYPD have opened fire on the gunman and I can tell you that the gunman has been killed however a few officers have been injured in the stand-off including 3rd grade Detective Daniel Reagan and also Officer Jamison Reagan".

"MOM" Nicky held Jack and Sean who were both crying. Erin ran over "what what is it?" Nicky pointed to the screen, medics were wheeling out gurneys that were carrying an injured Danny and an injured Jamie.

Frank cursed to himself, and then he saw the text from Erin. He couldn't believe it, his sons and daughter in law were in the hospital, he just prayed that Jamie and Danny were going to be okay and that Linda and the baby were fine.

Linda was being wheeled into St. Victors she knew she was in the good hands of her co-workers. But then she heard the worst thing ever that 2 NYPD officers had been shot and were being brought in. Linda saw her doctor friend Patrick. He wouldn't make eye contact with Linda.

"Patrick!" Linda screamed at him, Patrick finally looked at her "I will do everything I can Linda, I swear" just as he was saying that Jamie got brought in and Linda saw him, she gasped and started crying which only made the pain in her stomach worse, she almost passed out when she saw Danny being brought in behind Jamie.

Linda's OB/GYN Melissa walked over to her "C'mon Linda let's go see what's wrong with the little one, then I will take you to see Danny and Jamie myself" Linda nodded and held her stomach. All the other Reagan's arrived at the same time, Frank and Henry decided they would go see Danny and Jamie. Erin knew that Linda would need some motherly support and the boys wanted both their parents.

Frank bent down to his grandsons level "I think it would be best if you went to see your mom, I don't want you to see your dad hurt or in pain okay" Jack and Sean nodded. Nicky took them towards the room where Linda was.

Melissa did a scan "erm well, I guess you was watching the news" Linda nodded "yes why?" Melissa looked at her friend and co-worker "Due to the stress and worry that you were experiencing has caused you to go into labour"

Erin walked into the room; Melissa was about to protest but Linda just looked at Erin "Ho how bad is Danny?" Erin rubbed her shoulder "I don't know yet Linda, just focus on you and the baby" Linda looked at her "about that, I'm in labour because of the news, technically because of my idiot macho SOB of a husband"

Erin smiled "remind him that when she cries in the middle of the night, it's his fault so he can deal with her" it made Linda laugh "I think Danny would do anything for her" Melissa smiled at the sight of her friend being calmed down "have you thought of a name yet?" Linda nodded "Allie Mary Reagan, the boys picked it" Melissa smiled again "very pretty for I bet a pretty baby, time to get you ready you're about to become a mommy again"

Linda looked at Erin "I can't do this without Danny, I need him Erin." Erin hugged her "I know sweetie, do you want to see the boys?" Linda nodded; Erin quickly brought Sean and Jack into the room. "Mom are you going to be okay?" Linda nodded "yes but you guys have to prepare yourselves because mommy is going to have Allie a little earlier than planned but it's okay" Sean and Jack hugged her "I love you mommy" Linda kissed their heads "I love you both too" Henry appeared in the hallway.

Erin looked at him "how bad pops?" Henry placed his hand on her arm "Jamie is going to be okay, he was lucky, he took a round to the shoulder. He's going to come down soon but Danny. He suffered 2 bullets one to his chest and one to the abdomen, he's in surgery" Erin gasped and let the tears fall.

Henry looked into the room where the boys and Linda was "what about down here?" Erin wiped away the tears "due to the events of today, Linda has gone into early labour, the baby is going to be 3 months early grandpa"

Linda got taken to the maternity ward, Melissa was trying not to bring more bad news to her but Linda knew the same thing that Melissa did. "What are the chances of survival Melissa?" Melissa looked at her "slim Linda, I am so sorry. She might live for a few weeks or she might live for a few days"

Linda just broke down into tears "ca can you take me to his ward, please?" Melissa nodded "sure" Melissa took Linda up to the ward where the other Reagan's were. Frank stood up at the sight of his daughter in law "Linda, you okay?" Linda nodded "I'm going into labour Frank and my daughter might only live for a few weeks" Frank hugged her "they are working on him Linda" Linda nodded "Patrick is the best Frank, I trust him"

The nurse came out of the room where Jamie was, he had to keep his arm in a sling but he was okay to leave. He wasn't going very far just to sit out in the waiting room until he saw Linda in the hospital wheelchair and her tear stained face.

Jamie couldn't give her eye contact "I am so sorry Linda" Linda hugged him "it's not your fault Jamie, I'm just glad you were in there to back him up" Jamie looked at the wheelchair "what's going on with you?" Linda laughed and wiped her eyes "Premature labour due to the events of today and Allie might only live for a few weeks due to her being 3 months early"

Jamie held her hand "I know I'm not Danny, but would you like me there with you? So you have some kind of support" Linda smiled "thank you Jamie but Erin already claimed that she would be with me, It just sucks that it can't be Danny but Patrick is working on him and Patrick is the best just like I told Frank"

Will Danny Make It Through Surgery?

Will Allie Make It?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	13. Chapter 13- Last Chapter!

**The Lucky One**

Chapter 13- Last Chapter: Welcome Allie Mary Reagan

**You Will Need Tissues**

Melissa wheeled Linda back towards the maternity ward, Erin was already there waiting with the boys and Nicky. Linda quickly hugged the boys again "everything is going to be okay, I promise" Jack and Sean both nodded. Jack kept his arm around his brother's shoulders; for now he had to be strong for Sean.

Melissa got Linda hooked up to the machines and went through the birthing plan for her "we are going to try for a natural birth but it is unlikely and you might have to have a C-section" Linda just blinked away the tears that threaten to fall. Erin squeezed her shoulder "you are strong Linda; you can get through this without Danny. Trust me" Erin held her hand "I will be right here for you okay and if you need a stronger hand you can break Jamie's"

Linda nodded and laughed "thanks Erin, I just hope that Danny makes it through surgery, he should have been wearing his damn vest" Erin sighed "I know Linda, Danny has to prove to everyone that he's a macho hero" Linda looked at her "I don't want that, I just want my husband to come home after his shift" Erin sat down beside her "I know Linda, it's what we all want"

Linda looked at the machine that showed the baby's heart rate which was very low "her heart rate is too low Erin, she's not going to make it" Linda couldn't stop the tears from falling that time, Erin got a tissue and wiped them away "You will both be fine and Danny will be holding her in his arms in no time"

Melissa came in to check on Linda and the baby "I'm sorry Linda but we are going to have to do a C-section" Linda nodded "Erin please take care of Sean and Jack and tell them that I love them and so does Danny"

Erin's heart broke to hear Linda talk like that, but Erin just nodded and left the room and held her nephews. Melissa got Linda ready, another nurse came and they wheeled Linda up to surgery.

Erin looked at Nicky "all that's left to do is pray that everyone makes it out okay" Nicky nodded. Jack just held on to Sean. Linda looked around the surgery room; Linda looked at her left hand, her silver wedding ring. She prayed that Danny was going to be okay and that Allie was going to prove all the doctors wrong.

Meanwhile in another surgery room, Patrick was working his hardest on Danny, who was being difficult. Then the worse sound ever was heard. Danny had flat lined. Patrick felt his own heart stop; he knew if he lost Danny. A lot of people would want him dead and first on that list would be Linda. After a few attempts of the defibrillator, Danny's heart rate started up again. Patrick had never been so relieved in his whole life.

They managed to locate the bullets and removed them with minimal damage, both bullets had missed all vital organs, so Danny was lucky there, he had just lost a lot of blood, but they had blood ready to be transferred into his body. Patrick sowed Danny back up and got him ready to be moved back to a private room on a ward.

Patrick looked at his team "Well done everyone, his family will be pleased" the surgery had gone well, all that had to happen now was Danny had to wake up and he would it might take him a few days or hours. But as long as he woke up that was the main thing.

Patrick walked out to the family, who were all now on Danny's floor, Frank was on his feet and so were the others Jack still had his arm protectively around his little brother.

"How is he doctor?" Patrick looked at Frank "He did flat line but we managed to get his heart beat back apart from that surgery went well, we've patched him up. He did lose a lot of blood but we are going to be hooking him up to a blood transfusion so it's all up to him now to wake up"

Frank shook his hand "thank you doctor, Linda told me you were the best" Patrick nodded "I am the best, how is Linda doing?" Frank sighed "premature labour, she's having a C-section done, baby will be 3 months early" Patrick looked at the young boys "have you been told about the risks?" Frank nodded. "We'll be bringing him up soon so you can see him then"

Patrick walked away; Jack looked at Frank "what risks grandpa?" Frank sat Sean and Jack down "Allie is going to be very small for her age, because she was born so early, so she might have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks' even months." Jack knew where Frank was going with the talk "she might not make it as well because of how early it is" Frank didn't want to admit it, he nodded"

Half an hour later the nurses wheeled Danny into the room, Jack and Sean ran into the room and sat beside their father's bedside. They prayed that he would wake up soon and that Allie would live longer than everyone thought.

Patrick walked into the room where Linda was about to have her C-section, he walked over to her before they started "I just wanted to quickly tell you that the surgery went well, however Danny did flat line but we recovered him and he's in the room waiting for his wife and lovely baby girl" Linda smiled "thank you so much Patrick" Patrick nodded and left them to deliver the newest member of the Reagan family.

Melissa held on to Linda's hand for support, Linda couldn't feel anything and she was grateful but all she wanted to do was hear her little girls cry. Melissa was telling her what was going on "okay they are about to reach your womb" Linda prayed in her head. The doctor doing the C-section slowly pulled out the newest member of the Reagan family.

Melissa looked at Linda "You're a mommy again, Linda she looks lovely" the doctor very quickly gave Allie to the nurse, Linda couldn't hear anything. Allie wasn't crying like other babies did when they were born.

Linda got worried, she looked at Melissa "it's okay, there might be some fluid in her lungs, they'll clean her and check her out. Just relax please Linda" Linda sighed and tried to relax. Then they heard the cry. Linda started to happy cry. The nurse cleaned and wrapped Allie up in a pink blanket then she quickly laid Allie on Linda's chest.

Linda couldn't believe it "hi Allie, I'm your mommy, she's so tiny" the nurse look her away so they could start monitoring her. The doctor started to sort Linda out and get her up to the ward where her husband was. They had decided to put them in the same room. The nurse looked at Linda "do you have a name yet for her? Linda smiled "Allie Mary Reagan" the nurse smiled and wrote it down on the card on the front of the incubator and then on her birth certificate.

Linda got brought into the room where Danny was, the whole family was there waiting for her. Jack and Sean were so happy to see their mom and knowing that her and their dad was okay. The only person they were all worried about now was little Allie.

Jack hugged Linda gently "you okay mom?" Linda smiled "as good as can be, she is so tiny" Melissa came in with the incubator "Someone wants to say hello" Linda smiled "is she allowed to be up here?" Melissa nodded "for a few minutes so everyone can say hi to her then I will take her to the NICU"

Erin took a picture of Linda holding Allie's little hand "her first photo with her mommy" Sean walked over "she is tiny mom, hi Allie, I'm your big brother Sean" Jack stood next to him "I'm your bigger brother Jack" Erin took a picture of the boys next to Allie.

"I wonder what color eyes she'll have" Nicky said, everyone started to think. "I think she'll have Danny's brown eyes" "with your blond hair aunty Linda" Linda looked down at Allie "yea she'll be a big daddy's girl" Linda looked over to the bed where Danny was lying in "I am so thankful that they both made it"

Nicky looked at her new cousin "you are going to be the best protected baby ever" Erin nodded "agreed but you have a cool aunt to keep the guys from going overboard" Linda looked at them "do you believe that" Erin laughed "nope, not at all"

Jamie looked at his niece "don't worry I'll be your favourite" Erin hit him "maybe you won't" Frank looked at Allie "you have an amazing and loving family Allie" Henry smiled "yea and a kick ass grandpa" everyone laughed "Henry really in front of Jack and Sean" Linda smiled.

Linda was upset that Danny couldn't be awake to meet his only daughter. But she knew he would make up for lost time. Melissa apologized and took Allie back down to the NICU, where she would have to stay for at least a month if not longer. Melissa also hoped that Allie proved everyone wrong.

Allie Mary Reagan, 3lbs 6oz, 08/09/13, 16:38

Doctors gave her 30 days to live because of her being 3 months premature.

3 months had passed since that terrible day and it was everyone's favourite holiday Thanksgiving. Everyone was preparing the table for the food. Linda looked at the table "I think that is everything" Erin looked over her shoulder "yeah I think so" Linda walked over to the living room "boys, guys time to eat" Nicky brought in the last thing which were the rolls. Everyone sat down at the table, Danny however was holding something in a pink blanket.

"Danny you can't eat with Allie in your arms" Linda got up and got Allie's pushchair, Linda sorted it so it was lying flat and facing everyone, Danny reluctantly placed Allie carefully in her pushchair so he could eat.

Allie just happily lied in between her parents, Allie had blond hair just like Linda and she had big brown eyes just like Danny. The doctors were worried about her lungs as they hadn't fully formed yet, however the family weren't concerned about her lungs, when Allie was unhappy, everyone knew about it.

Frank said grace but there was only one thing that the family were thankful for that was Allie proving all the doctors wrong. Allie had survived her 30 days. She was growing all the time; everyone was so proud of her and thankful to god that he had saved her and also Danny.

"Alright let's eat I'm starving" Linda looked at Danny "people would think I don't feed you or something" Linda looked down at Allie "She really is a lucky one" Everyone nodded in agreement and they enjoyed their family time and dinner.

Hope You Enjoyed It, I May Do A Sequel

I Have Another Danny & Linda Story On Here Called: He Knew She Was The One

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
